Look Me In The Eyes
by xxxxa.diamond.in.the.roughxxxx
Summary: School is finally over and the PC can't wait to end sophmore year and start summer. Dylan is surprising her friends(including the boys) to a summer vacay trip to St.Lucia! But when there's scheming, cheating, and drama, it might not be such a good idea to fly overseas.
1. Introductions

Look Me in the Eyes:

Massie Block: Is finally in peace. 10th grade ended with a bang and the summer will certainly start with one. It doesn't matter though, she has her Alpha spot, her girls, and Derrick. And that's what this Alpha lives for.

Claire Lyons: Just wants to be happy but finds it out of reach when she finds out Cam cheated with some girl Kendall. She's a mess until a certain Spanish beauty shows her that the only way to make a cheater feel bad is to show them what they're missing.

Dylan Marvil: Can't wait to tell her friends about the summer vacay trip to she planned for everyone. Now that she's a size 2, thanks to daily exercising and dieting, she's ready for beaches, bikinis, and boys.

Kristen Gregory: Hit the jackpot after her mother was remarried to a successful businessman, and is now rich again (much to her friends delight). Goodbye hand-me-downs and scholarships, and hello Barneys and Loubotins.

Alicia Rivera: Has never felt this hopeless in her life. Her parents have been arguing and fighting over the smallest things. Somehow through this she's became closer to Claire Lyons. And after seeing Claire hurt she's gonna make sure Cam knows what he's missing.

Derrick Harrington: The only guy who doesn't have any drama and he plans on keeping it that way. He and Massie are going strong and it will stay that way… right?

Josh Hotz: He knows the trip Dylan is planning for their friends and swore not to tell. After helping her out with the planning, he's starting to catch feelings. Fast.

Cam Fisher: Doesn't feel the same about Claire anymore. At least not the same way he likes Kimberly. Kimberly is hot, and does whatever he wants whenever he wants it. Claire is always working, tired, and she totally let herself go. Oh Cam, the best things are worth waiting for.

Chris Plovert: Completely enjoying messing with Kemp's ego. Not only that but when he starts to notice Claire things will get a little crazy.

Kemp Hurley: Is on a mission to show Chris that his charm over the ladies isn't gone. Poor Kemp, it's sad when a player can't play the game.

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you guys like the sound of this story. Let's start off with 4 reviews :))

xoxox

Skylar


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

_Classic black Tony Burch flats or Cheetah print peep toe pumps?_ , Massie thought. The flats were capable of going with anything, but the pumps matched her personality. Feisty, confident, and sexy.

"Bean! Which one do I pick?" the brunette asked the black pug laying on his custom made puppy bed. Bean barked at the pumps.

"You're so ah-mazing, Bean!" Massie gave him a pat and ran to her bathroom to take a shower and wash her hair. She picked her Bumble and Bumble vanilla scented shampoo and conditioner with her Philosophy shower gel. 10 minutes later she came out of the bathroom and got dressed in the clothes she picked out the night before. She wore a fitted, red Ralph Lauren blazer, an Alice+Olivia cream lace cropped blouse a pair of True Religion destroyed high waisted shorts, and her recently picked cheetah print Loubotins.

"This is per-fect for the last day of school! It's a total 9.8" she said to no one in particular. She walked back to her bathroom and decided to leave her hair in natural loose curls, and wear light makeup with bright red lipstick for a burst of color. She left her house and took her Ray-Ban gold rimmed aviators out of her Chanel tote.

"Bye mom! Bye Inez!" she screamed, as she shut the front door and walked to her Range Rover sport.

After about 2 minutes she pulled up at Claire's estate. That's right _estate._ After the Lyons' moved out of the Block's estate, Jay decided to work for William and be part of his business. This of course made Claire and her family rich.

Massie was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw the blonde walk out of her house. She looked good, better than what she usually wears at least. The only reason she wasn't wearing sweatpants and her converses, was because Massie convinced her that it was crucial to leave an impression on the last day of sophomore year. It was just another good thing that came out of the end of the school year.

"It's the last day of school, Claire! By the time we're in this car again it will officially summer vacation!" Massie shouted "We'll finally be out of this hellhole and be free to shop all day or just tan. It's a freaking miracle because I need a mani-pedi A-S-A-P."

"I know right! My schedule will actually be manageable with classes gone, which means I can spend more time with the PC, Cam, and still get some down time." Claire said

"I've barely seen you too in the same room in, like, six months. Do you guys even talk?"Massie playfully slapped Claire's arm to show her she's kidding.

"Yes we talk! But between interning for the studio and hanging out with you guys there's a tight amount of time. I'm glad though that me and Cam are as understanding as we are, if we weren't we wouldn't have lasted this long." Claire stated while she checks her compact mirror.

"Well anyways you look great, girl!" said Massie, trying to change the subject. Claire was wearing a blue crochet crop top, with a Free People A-line black skirt, and a pair of black spiked pumps by Christian Loubotin. She accessorized with a gold head chain lined directly in the middle of her scalp. Her hair was in beach waves and her makeup was medium.

"Thanks Mass!" Claire gushed. After a few seconds of silence she turned on the radio. The song Locked Out of Heaven started on cue.

"Never had much faith in love or miracles. Never want to put my heart on the line. Swimming in your world is spiritual. I'm born again every time you spend the night!" Claire sang. Pretty soon Massie joined in and then by the time the chorus came on Dylan and Alicia were already in the car.

_Cause your sex takes me to paradise_

_Yeah your sex takes me to paradise_

_And shows,_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_You make me feel like,_

_I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too loooong, for too looong _

By the time the song was finished the girls were doubled over laughing and catching their breathes.

"Omg Massie ha-ha pay attention to the rode before we hit a squirrel or something" Dylan choked out trying to recover from laughing so hard.

"I am Dylan ha-ha. Last stop is Leesh and then we're off."

They pulled up to Alicia's huge estate. It was much bigger than Massie's mansion so a pang of jealousy hit Massie straight in the face. But that jealousy soon disappeared because they were all friends and there was no need for unnecessary drama. When Alicia walked to the car everyone examined her outfit: a salmon Chanel romper, with a white Ralph Lauren boyfriend blazer, and a pair of Steve Madden wedges. She wore a pair of Valentino sunglasses with a Jimmy Choo handbag. It was absolutely gorgeous and left a statement.

"Hey girlies! Last day of school is finally here!" Alicia said climbing into the back seat with Dylan and Kristen "And to celebrate I got us all vanilla frappiccinos!"

"Have I ever told you how much I love you Leesh?" Dylan snatched the first drink she saw and took a long sip

"Eh, you could stand to mention it more" Alicia joked.

Everyone drank and talked small talk and gossiped about the B listers in their grade when Massie broke the small chat.

"We're here guys. Quick outfit checks? It's important to end the year looking outstanding."Massie said like it was obvious.

"I'll go first!" Dylan said. Dylan was wearing a black L.A.M.B leather motorcycle jacket, a vintage Marc Jacobs sheer tunic, light wash J Brand destroyed shorts, and a pair of Giuseppe Zonatti metallic strappy sandals. She had her hair straightened and besides her smoky eye she had little to no makeup on.

"9.7"

"9.7"

"9.8"

"9.7, Dylan. Good job" Dylan beamed and wiggled her perfect brows at Kristen. "You're up next Kris"

"Okay Dylan, you might want to cool it with the coffee" She laughed. Kristen was wearing a scarlet Armani mid thigh dress with a gold belt, and a gold Giuseppe Zanotti lace up sandals. Her hair was wavy and swept to the side.

"9.6"

"What? 9.8"

"9.7"

"Congrats Kris! You got a 9.75!" Massie said which made everyone laugh. After finishing rating they all agreed on walking to Suit and Tie by JT.

They walked out of the car and all of a sudden their imperfections were erased, their thoughts were dismissed, and worries were blocked. As they walked in sync past the front of the building and down the halls, everyone looked at them and even if some didn't like the PC they couldn't help but to respect them. They were _the_ Pretty Committee and everyone knew it.

A/N: Hi loves! So this is the first chappie :) Hope you guys liked it. It was more of a starter/warm up. Rate, review, follow, and favor for my eternal love.

Xoxoxo,

Skylar


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_Claire's POV:_

After making our entrance, we met up with the guys. As usual Massie and Derrick were flirting and making other girls look at them with longing and envy. Kemp and Chris were having a conversation with Kristen and Dylan about whether a girl with brains would be hotter than a girl with big boobs. Alicia was talking to Josh and on her phone at the same time. I walked over to Cam, who looked over to Cam, who looked as if he was getting ready to join the main conversation.

"Hey Cam", I said

"Hey Claire, you looked nice today" he leaned over and gave me a quick peck. His lips tasted like maple syrup and pancakes.

"Thanks. Massie kind of forced me into it" I replied truthfully while looking over at Massie and Derrick who were wrapped in each other's arms. Claire secretly wished that her and Cam.

"Oh. Well, I'll catch you later, okay?" he coughed out. With that he sped walk off, texting someone.

_Well that was weird. _I thought

I walked up to Alicia. One year ago, I wouldn't have even thought of asking Alicia for advice. After learning about Alicia's situation they both suddenly became like sister.

"Hey Josh, can you leave. I need to talk to Alicia." Claire said, joining them.

"Well then Kuh-laire", Josh fake scoffed.

After he left Alicia asked, "What's up Claire?

"Do you think that Cam seems a little distant… or is it just me?" Claire asked nervously.

"Not really. He did leave quickly though" Alicia gave the blonde a small shrug. "He probably just forgot to do something. Don't start over analyzing it, or else you'll hurt yourself."

"You're probably right Leesh. Thanks", she hugged the raven haired girl.

_Massie POV:_

"I missed you, Block", Derrick whispered in my ear. He left a small kiss on my earlobe.

"I know you did Harrington. How could you not?" I responded jokingly but serious at the same time.

"Touché. Any plans for summer vacation? He asked leaning against his locker.

"Besides tanning on the Hampton beaches, not really. My parents were going to take the family to Miami but my dad had a last minute business trip and my mom is going to London for her clothing line."

"You should stay at my parents' beach house with me. It's in Malibu." He offered. At first I thought of declining, but then I realized that most of the PC would probably be going to be out of the state. As Alpha I can't be the only one back in Westchester.

"I'll consider it as an option." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Well I sure do consider myself lucky that Miss Massie Block is considering spending the summer with little old _me_!" he said in a southern belle accent while slinging an arm around her waist.

"You should, actually scratch that, you better." I glared making full eye contact with his light brown eyes with specks of dark brown.

"Or else?" he said smugly.

"Or else you're in for a bit of surprise." I said low and seductive (at least I hope) in his ear.

Apparently I must've been because he replied' "As much as I love surprises, I already consider myself the luckiest guy in the world"

I couldn't help it I blushed. Only Derrick could bring out this side of me. He lifted my chin up and laid a passionate kiss on my lips. We held it until I felt light-headed from lack of oxygen.

_I love him. _I thought to myself

_Cam's POV:_

After driving to school with Kemp, Plovert, Josh, and Derrick, I realized that 1. Derrick is OBSSESSED with Massie and 2. My friends are even louder and immature in the morning. Just when I was about to go off on Plovert and Kemp, I saw the PC strutting down the hallway. They looked hot as usual, but for once Claire actually somewhat looked like she put in some effort into her outfit. Her body looked good with the dress but her hair was a bit tangled, and her face had blemishes that were semi covered up. Either way she didn't look bad but she wasn't as hot as she used to be. I was going to join Plovert and Kemp's conversation, but she was already walking towards me.

"Hey Cam," she said brightly

"Hey Claire. You look nice today." I said after giving her a peck.

"Thanks, Massie kind of forced me into it."

_Well now we know that if it were up to you, you would be wearing baggy sweats. _I thought, trying not to change my facial expression.

"Oh. Well, I'll catch you later." I said as quickly as I could and walked away.

My iPhone vibrated and I looked at it. The screen said I had a message from Kimberly. It said to meet her on the second floor staircase.

I smiled. What Claire wouldn't give me, Kimberly would.

_No One'sPOV:_

Cam walked over to the abandoned and infamous staircase. It was where people at BOCD went to skip classes or hookup. None of the teachers knew about it, and if they did they certainly turned a blind eye. Before he opened the door he subtly looked around to make sure no one was paying any attention to him. The last thing he wanted was someone to gossip about it and Claire finding out.

"Kim, are you here?" he whisper-shouted after closing the door and fully entering.

"I'm over here" she whispered back seductively.

He flipped the light switch on which provided very dim light. He squinted but stopped when he saw a girl sauntering up to him.

"Hi Cammy. Did you miss me?" she smirked while letting him pin her against the wall. They kissed fiercely and he pulled back briefly.

"Sure did babe." He assured her. While taking off her top, he trailed kisses down to her collarbone and nipped at her skin. She winced and let out a soft moan.

"You know I love you right, Kimmy" he panted while she stripped down.

"More than Claire?"

"More than Claire." He kissed her passionately and continued his infidelity. Little did he know there was someone watching the entire exchange and it wouldn't be long before she let everyone know.

A/N: Hey loves. Sorry for the late update. I've been pretty busy. I just want to thank the people who reviewed. Also I don't mind criticism but don't be rude about it (you know who you are). Anyways I've been hearing about Cam's "mistress" and her name. Trust me it will all make sense in the next chapter ;) 4 reviews.

xoxox

Skylar


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Six reviews last chapter! Here's the next chapter. Xoxox**_

Chapter 3:

_Dylan's POV:_

'Seriously Chris, if you tell anyone about the trip I will kill you then bring you back to life, and kill you again." I said to Plovert as we walked to our homeroom.

"I'm not, and someone is feeling adorably vicious today." He said while looking down at me. I'm 5'6 and he's about six inches taller than me.

"Don't think that because you're taller than me, I won't kick your ass." I mocked snarled at him.

"Well you certainly look the part." He laughed. He was referring to my leather motorcycle jacket.

When we walked in homeroom Ms. Evelyn scolded us for us for being two minutes late.

"Sorry Ms. Evelyn." Chris said and added in his award winning grin.

"Apology accepted, Mr. Plovert." She said giving him a once over and wink.

"Creep" I muttered while sitting next to Kemp.

"Is someone jealous?" Kemp grinned boldly as I sat down.

"Right, because I'm totally jealous of a 35 year old cougar that tries to hit on a sixteen year old guy." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"All I'm saying is that, we all know you and Chris like each other. It's pretty obvious."

"No we don't Kemp!" I whisper-shouted, trying not to attract attention.

"Explain that to the sexual tension in the room when everyone gets together." He smirked.

"Funny, I thought that was _you_ and Chris" I laughed, and earned a few looks from some girls.

"You weren't supposed to know Dylan! We were totally going to run away together." He said playfully. "In all seriousness though, you two would look great together."

"Good to know Kemp." I said trying to brush him off. I looked over at Chris. He had light brown and dark blonde hair that was in a subtle flip. He had on his black rimmed Ray Ban glasses, which gave him a cute nerd look. His light green eyes were focused on his phone, probably on Facebook. I never really noticed how cute he was. I was about to turn around when I saw a light blonde whisper something to him. She smiled and laughed. I felt a pang of jealousy flow through me. But then I shook it off

_It would never work out anyway. _I thought.

_No One's POV:_

Claire was in Mr. Livingston's homeroom. He was extremely nice, and was probably the coolest teacher at BOCD.

"Okay class, you'll be in here for another hour for extended homeroom. You can talk but no one get insane." He spoke calmly, and went back to his desk and started texting. (A/N: he's like 25 years old)

Massie moved to the seat next to Claire which signaled everyone to move into their cliques and groups. Derrick, Kristen, and Josh moved near Massie and Claire.

"Hey guys. Thank God for extended homeroom. I didn't feel like walking." Derrick stated.

"Lazy ass" Kristen slapped his arm.

"Ouch. That really hurt Kris. Right here" He said holding his chest in fake hurt.

"I wish Dylan and Leesh were in this homeroom." Massie said absentmindedly

"Are we not good enough?" Claire said poking her in the side. Massie giggled.

"I'm going to the bathroom… wait where's Cam?" Claire said standing.

"I haven't seen him since this morning, when you guys came to school." Derrick shrugged while taking Claire's close seat to Massie.

"Oh, okay, I guess." She said as she took a hall pass and waved it to Mr. Livingston to let him know she was leaving the room. He nodded back at her.

Claire walked out into the empty hallway. The fluorescent light reflected off the polished floor. Her heels clacked against it. She saw a few people in the hallways and smiled at them. Awkwardly, they looked at her and whispered to each other. She reached the bathroom in confusion. She went in the stall and checked her phone, but before she could read the message from a blocked number, a group of girls came in the bathroom.

"Okay so tell us the gossip, Liv!" some girl said. Claire recognized the voice as Carrie Rudolph. The others were Livvy, Strawberry, Kori, and Allie.

"Yeah! We need to know now!"

"Okay, so you all know Cam Fisher?" they all nodded, and Claire's heart dropped "Well someone told me that he's cheating on Claire with some girl, Kendall. My source actually saw them on the back, second story staircase. She said it was a legit scandal."

"I heard the same thing! Except I heard that her name is Kayla." Kori stated unsure.

"Who told you that?" Strawberry asked.

"I heard it from Taylor and Alice."

"Well then what's her name?!"Livvy asked getting impatient.

"It's gossip and it probably hasn't gone fully public yet. I'm sure when it does we'll know her name." Carrie assured.

"True." They all said and giggled.

"Poor Claire" Kori said sympathetically while leaving the bathroom.

_Claire's POV:_

_This cannot be happening! Cam is cheating? No. he's too loyal. Why wasn't he in homeroom then? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!_

All these thoughts were running through my head after hearing this rumor (or possible fact). I used the door as support because my knees felt as if they would break in half. I looked at my phone and opened the message from the blocked number.

The message said: _**The person you thought was truthful wasn't, go to the second floor stairwell and see for yourself. **_

I replied**: who r you?**

_**Someone who cares enough to expose a douche…**_

I shook as I unlocked the stall door. When I looked in the mirror I saw how pale my skin was. Applied lip gloss on my sudden dry lips.

"It's time to see who's faithful and who isn't." I muttered as I left.

As I walked to the door that led to the stairwell, I felt like I was walking in slow motion. When I finally reached the door that potentially had my boyfriend cheating on the other side my throat became dry. I took a small breath and used whatever energy I had to push the door open. And there it was...

A/N: Cliffy! I feel so evil! 5 reviews for the next chapter.

Xoxoxo

Skylar


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

No one's POV:

Claire walked into stairwell cautiously. The room was very dim; the only light source was the faded light bulb above the stairs and the slightly opened window. She scanned the room for anyone. As she glided further into the area, she grew more hopeful.

_What if he's still loyal? That means this is all just a rumor and gossip. _Claire thought relieved. She turned to walk out when she heard a muffled noise. Claire turned back around and realized it came from behind the steps. As she moved closer to the area she heard voices.

"Cam, I love you so much. I wish you would just dump Claire." A girl moaned.

"I'm waiting for the right time" he replied while kissing her. "But I love you more, babe."

"Why don't you just 'dump' me now then?" Claire spat while standing next to the window

"Claire! What are you doing here? How long have you been there?" a shocked Cam asked.

"Long enough to know that you're a cheating douche bag." Claire said in disgust while letting hot tears of anger flow down her pale face.

"It's not _his_ fault you're boring." the girl smirked "He obviously wanted better quality."

"If you call quality fucking in an old stairwell with a wannabee, that has fake boobs and a bad spray tan." Claire said sarcastically. All of her hurt and sadness turned into anger and fury.

"Here's to being betrayed and single!" Claire shouted while grabbing a handful of clothes on the floor. With that she dumped every bit of clothing that was on the floor, out of the window.

"Y-YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT!" the girl screamed.

"Well, _Kendall_, in case you haven't been paying attention, I did." Claire fake smiled and walked to the door.

"Her name is Kimberly, and you better get our clothes back." Cam spoke finally

"Good to know Cam, and if you think I'm getting your clothes back you must be insane or on something. Have a horrible summer." She said before slipping out of the stairwell.

Claire whipped out of her iPhone and sent a SOS text to the entire PC.

_**SOS: meet me in the 1**__**st**__** floor bathroom ASAP**_

After she sent the message, she sprinted to the bathroom before anyone could see her breakdown.

Massie POV:

Claire has been gone for about 20 minutes now. I would've gone out to look for her, if it wasn't for Derrick's cute pouts and kisses.

"Block, she's probably just touching up her makeup or whatever." Derrick said

"Aw, you said touch up! You really did learn from me." I said jokingly while pinching his cheeks.

"You guys are way too cute." Kristen said giggling.

"Just like you and Kemp." I said laughing and attracting attention to the group

"Shut up guys! We aren't together." Kristen said punching Derrick on his chest.

"See this is why I don't want you to go. Kristen always hurts me" he said putting Kristen in a light headlock.

Derrick and Kristen remind me of Khloe and Robert Kardashian. They play fight and argue all the time, but they're still the closest people I've ever seen.

My thoughts were interrupted when my phone vibrated. It was a text from Claire that said to meet her in the first floor bathroom. I saw Kristen get a message too so I'm assuming it was a group text. We made eye contact and stood up.

"Derrick, we'll be right back." I said giving him a light kiss. We let Mr. Livingston know we were leaving the class and he acknowledged it. As we walked in the hallway we wondered what happened to Claire, since she rarely sent emergency texts.

On our way to the bathroom, we saw Alicia and Dylan.

"Leesh, Dylan! Did you guys get that text from Claire too?" Kristen called them over.

"Yes! Does anyone know what happened?" Alicia asked worried. Since when did Alicia start to care about Claire? I mean, don't get me wrong we all love each other but after what happened between Alicia and Cam on the Lake Placid trip; I never really thought they would ever get along afterwards.

We entered the bathroom to see a sobbing Claire on the floor. Her hair was in serious tangles and her makeup was smudged. Before I could even ask what happened to her, I heard Derrick's voice in the hallway.

"Dude, how could you do that to Claire? That's my girlfriend's best friend and my friend, too. What were you thinking? Do you know how awkward it's going to be when we all hang out?" Derrick said frustrated.

I turned my attention back to Claire. Alicia and Dylan were helping her up while fixing her hair and makeup. Kristen was comforting her.

"Claire, what did Cam do to you?" I asked sternly.

"How do you know I'm crying because of Cam?" she asked amused, taking a break from crying.

"Derrick is in the hallway busting his balls. Not literally, of course. What happened though?"

"Cam was cheating with some girl Kimberly" she sniffled, pausing to wipe her nose "I thought we were closer than that but I guess not."

"Claire! Look at you, you're gorgeous. We all have imperfections, but that's what the spa and hair stylists are for. How about afterschool we all go to Dylan's house and have a spa afternoon because it's a half day. Only manicures, pedicures, and facials. No cheaters, liars, or boyfriends." Alicia said making everyone smile.

"Done", Dylan said

"Done"

"Done"

"And done" Claire said giggling. I couldn't help feeling jealous, that was supposed to be _my _line that made everyone feel better.

"Good now Claire, we need to fix your hair and makeup ASAP. No offense but it looks a mess. Alicia, do her makeup. Kristen and Dylan, do her hair." I ordered trying to take over the situation. Alicia already stole the mini speech I was supposed to do, so I need to make sure they knew I'm still the alpha.

After they finished Claire looked perfect. Her makeup was a smoky eyeshadow look with bright salmon lipstick. Her hair was put in a high ballerina bun with some loose strands of hair.

"You look fabulous Claire." says Kristen. Everyone agreed.

"Now, for the rest of the day we stick by Claire." I whispered to the rest of the PC when Claire wasn't paying attention.

Claire's POV:

For the remainder of the day the PC stuck by me. Since we don't all have classes together every period, whoever was in mine would stay by me. All of the teachers let us have free time each period, since it was the last day of school. Once the final bell rang everyone rushed to their cars and limos. I waited for the rest of the PC with Dylan by the front steps.

"Where are they?" Dylan sighed in frustration to her shoes.

"Here they come" I said as Massie, Alicia, and Kristen strutted over.

"It's okay. Now let's go to my house for some spa treatments. I already had my mom schedule the appointments.

They walked back to Massie's Range Rover in comfortable silence before they saw Cam run up to Claire.

"Look, I know you're really mad at me but let me explain." He said quickly

"No one wants to hear your excuses. If you're worthy you would've never done it, but you did. This is the consequence." I said coldly.

"Consequence?" Cam said attracting the remaining groups of people outside to their conversation. "You freaking threw our clothes out of the window! I had to get _this_ from the lost and found."

"Too bad, Cam" I said turning around to walk to Massie's car.

"You know what? Fine. I don't want you anyway. At least Kimberly never let herself go!" he shouted, knowing he struck a nerve. "And you will _never_ find another guy like me."

I swiveled around and threw the textbook that was in my arms, at him. The textbook hit him on the side of his face. He groaned and gripped on the closest car for support.

"I don't want another you! Get over yourself, Fisher!" I yelled as I climbed into the front seat of Massie's car. The car was silent as they comprehended what just happened.

"Oh" says Dylan

"My" says Kristen

"Gawd" says Alicia

"That did not just happen" Massie said in awe "Did Claire just beat up Cam?"

"Remind me not to set you off 'Claire Bear'" Kristen said laughing with Alicia.

"You threw his clothes out of the stairwell window?" Alicia laughed.

"Apparently Claire has a violent side, but in your defense he did deserve it." Dylan said eating a granola bar.

"Whatever. If he thinks I let myself go I'll prove him dead wrong." I said grinning at my friends.

_The best part of being in the PC was we always have connections_

Derrick's POV:

I walked to Massie's locker to see if she wanted a ride home. The seniors on the football team pass me and congratulate me on the soccer Eastern Regional Divisions win. I thanked them and continued down the hall when Olivia Ryan stopped me.

"Hey Derr" she said seductively... well at least she thought it was.

"Hi Olivia." I said exasperated, while continuing to walk to Massie's locker.

"Don't you want to stay and conserve with me?" she said winking. Everyone may have all changed through the years, but Olivia would probably remain stupid.

"You mean converse and no, I'm leaving with Massie."

"Why do you even like her?" she pouted.

"I don't like her" she paused and I grinned, moving closer to her. Right when we were a foot away from each other, I whispered, "I love her."

With that I walked away leaving a flustered Olivia. I found Massie walking away from her locker.

"Hey babe" I said kissing her cheek.

"Hey. Did you know the Cam cheated on Claire?" she asked a bit accusingly.

"Yeah. I found out earlier from Cam. He said she threw both his and Kimberly's clothes out of a window. I had to bring him clothes from the lost and found." I responded while we walked slowly hand in hand.

"You didn't _have _to. What he did was wrong, and she was really hurt." Massie glared.

"You're cute when you're annoyed." I said wrapped my arms around her waist.

"If you ever do that to me, I'll get real adorable." She said with a small smile and a long passionate kiss.

"Never" I whispered, looking into her amber eyes with specks of hazel.

"Crap" she muttered looking at her phone. "I have to drive to Dylan's house. The girls are waiting."

"I'll walk you up to the front then, at least." I said, to which she nodded.

Alicia and Kristen were walking up front top so Massie decided to join them.

"Maybe you can come to Dylan's tonight? It will most likely turn into a sleepover because no one will want to leave." She said after giving me a peck.

"One condition: I get to bring the guys, and my XBOX." I said

"Fine, see you later." She smiled that sweet smile only a few lucky people ever saw from Massie Block.

"Bye love" I said watching her leave.

"Man, you are whipped." Kemp said from behind me. Chris was next to him laughing.

"Says the guy who's too chump to say he likes Kristen." I smirked.

"Ohh, Kemp, he got you bad." Josh said smiling

"I don't like her! But I know who Chris likes." Kemp smirked

"Megan Fox? Because that is so true." Chris said grinning.

"No… well yes, but what guy doesn't. No, I'm talking about Dylan." Kemp said

"You two would make a good couple." I said admitting

"Aw, are you guys gonna start talking about shopping and makeup next." Cam said walking up to them.

"Actually, judging by those stains on your shirt you could use some shopping." Chris fired back smirking. All of the guys were doubling over except for Cam who rolled his eyes.

"Not funny Chris. This crap is from the lost and found. Claire freaking threw me and Kimberly's clothes out of the window, after she saw us cheating." He said annoyed.

"Sucks to suck, doesn't it" Kemp said laughing.

"Why did you cheat anyway? Claire is like the perfect girlfriend." Chris said.

"Kimberly is way hotter than Claire!" Cam said like it was obvious.

"So? Claire is still cute." I said breaking my silence. "I mean look at her." We all looked over to the blonde walking next to Dylan. Her loose strands of hair were blowing in the light breeze. She was carrying a tote and a textbook.

"I'm going to talk to her" he said.

"I don't think this is the right time and place. You literally broke her heart two hours ago." I said trying to stop him but he ignored me.

We watched as he stopped Claire and spoke to her. She cut him off and probably rejected his offer. All of a sudden Cam is yelling, which attracts the attention of everyone around them. Everyone is trying to hear what they're saying. Suddenly Claire whipped her head around and hauled her textbook at his face yelling "I don't want another you" and "Get over yourself". After that she climbed in Massie's car and drove off.

We watched as a couple of bystanders helped him up.

"Man, Claire is _hot_ when she's mad!" I heard Chris say before we walked over to help Cam

A/N: I'm sooooo sorry I haven't had the chance to update. Thanks for the reviews. I made this chapter exceptionally long. Tell me if you like that or not. Get me 7 reviews for next chapter :).

Btw tell me what you think about:

Adding new characters

Pairings/ Breakups

Basically any constructive criticism(just don't be one of those people who are rude about it)

xoxox,

Skylar


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sleepovers and Spilling Secrets

The girls had a relaxing spa day at Dylan's house. They all got massages with unique scented oils. Dylan chose cinnamon, Kristen chose vanilla, Massie chose passion fruit, Alicia chose hibiscus, and Claire chose the strawberry scent. After the soothing massages they received mani-pedis that were paid for by Merri Lee.

"I'll have the gel manicure in _Sexy Scarlet_" Alicia said to her manicurist.

"I'll have a French manicure with a pale pink bow on my ring fingers." Dylan smiled

"I want the _Bodacious Baby Pink _with black designs on each finger." Massie ordered

"May I have the _Perfect Peach_?" Claire asked politely. The manicurist smiled at her etiquette and lightly nodded

"And I'll have the _Lavish Lime_" Kristen said while looking at her phone.

The manicurists started doing the girls' nails while they talked. Dylan decided this was the perfect time to tell them about the trip she planned.

"So, I found out that over the summer I'm going to . I'm going with a couple of friends." Dylan said holding back a laugh. She was going to play around with them before she reveals the _whole _story.

"Lucky, I have to take Todd to Florida with me" Claire groaned.

"Who are these supposed friends anyway? We've been a group since the sixth grade. That should be us." Alicia fumed while crossing her arms, only to be scowled by the manicure woman.

"It _is _you guys stupid! And Derrick, Cam, Kemp, Chris, and Josh are coming with us." Dylan laughed while the girls squealed and tackled Dylan.

"That's awesome! I have to tell my mom. And do the guys know yet?" Kristen asked while helping Dylan up.

"Only Chris knows because he was helping me plan the trip. I made him swear not to tell. I think maybe I could tell them tomorrow. Oh, and don't bother telling your parents my mom already received their permission about a week ago." Dylan smirked.

"Don't bother finding Derrick and the guys tomorrow. I invited him and the guys to spend the night tonight." Massie smiled triumphantly

"YES! I don't have to spend the entire summer keeping Todd out of trouble!" Claire said breaking out into a small victory dance.

"Wait Massie, why did you invite the guys tonight?" Dylan said feeling annoyed.

"Well, I just wanted Derrick to come but he insisted on bringing his XBOX and the rest of the boys. It's no big deal." Massie shrugged.

"Oh. Okay then. The faster the better, I guess" the redhead said trying to let go of any hostility she had towards Massie for the disrespect she had just received.

"Cool. So give us some details, Dyl." Kristen said excitedly.

"The flight is this Friday at 8:00 am. We're taking a private jet provided by my mother. Basically we have a day to pack, so tomorrow is a shopping day then the day after we leave"

"Omg. I just realized is Cam coming over today and on the trip?" Claire whined

"Well, the guys won't just ditch him like that. They're all pretty close." Kristen said while standing.

"Whatever. We'll make sure you look stunning." Alicia grinned

"Good, now let's go upstairs and find something to wear." Massie said running towards the stairs, starting a race to Dylan's giant room.

* * *

_Cam's POV:_

I looked at the red mark that covered a quarter of the right side of my face. It was medium sized but it hurt a lot. Derrick was giving me and the guys a ride home.

"Man, Claire went UFC on your ass." Kemp laughed. The guys wouldn't let the situation go. Even Chris who was usually the type to brush things away, was laughing his ass off.

"If UFC fighters throw Physics textbooks in their matches." I scowled. This was annoyingly embarrassing.

"Cheer up. At least she didn't hit you with Massie's Range Rover. I mean you told her that she let herself go. That's harsh, dude." Chris said taking a break from looking out of the window.

"Whatever, I just need to change out of these fish scented clothes." I muttered

"Massie said the girls are sleeping over at Dylan's place tonight after some spa afternoon or something." Derrick said

"And?" Josh said

"And, Massie asked me if I would come and I said I would as long as you guys and my XBOX 360 came."

"What makes you think we're gonna go?" Kemp asked, challenging Derrick.

"Why _wouldn't_ you? Three hot single girls and a huge estate that has an arcade, private restaurant, and a home theater that comes with the vending machines and stuff. You don't have to drag me there, bro." Chris said punching Josh and Kemp.

I wondered what it would be like if I went. Either Claire and I would ignore each other and pretend we didn't see the other one, or we would end up having another fallout. Then again the guys would be there so Derrick or Chris would probably prevent it from getting ugly.

"Fine. Drop me off here. I'm gonna walk with Kemp and Chris to my house then theirs. After that we'll just drive to yours." Josh said while Derrick pulled over.

"Kay man. See you in a while." Derrick said as they hopped out.

"Finally, peace and quiet. And Derrick, do you how weird it is to spend the night at Dylan's house with Claire somewhere near? It's going to be hell. And you know that the girls are going to take her side completely." I ranted on.

"That bro is called Karma, and she's a bitch." Derrick chuckled. I rolled my eyes, but deep down I knew it was the truth and nothing but it.

**A/N: This chapter was originally longer but i split it into two parts because i didn't have enough time to type all of it. thanks for the reviews. i love all of your reaction to Claire's sudden badass attitude. keep R&Ring because it fuels me to continue this story. :)**

**I just created some polls on my profile so vote now!**

**_Skylar_**


End file.
